Whatever Happens
by fictionalthoughts
Summary: Growing Up is Hard to Do re-written!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I've decided to completely re-write Growing Up because I wasn't happy with it at all anymore! So hopefully this one works out much better! Let me know what you think!_

Dom jogged off of the football field his legs screaming for mercy after a 3 hour practice. His eyes swept across the bleachers as his heart beat sped up at the sight of her. Leticia Ortiz the stupid little kid who used to follow his every move now had him wrapped around her finger. He ran up the steps and slid into the seat beside her.

"Sup?" He greeted her leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. She smiled up at him leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What we doin tonight" She asked casually.

"My dad's gone tonight maybe we can go over there" He murmured brushing his lips across her throat. Letty shivered beside him nodding before standing up.

"I'll wait for you out here go get changed"

Dom groaned but stood up and jogged down the stairs and into the locker room. Letty dropped her face into her hands rubbing her temples aggressively. How was she supposed to tell Dom that they were gonna have a baby when they had only been together a year. She was only 17 and he was barely 19 how could they raise a child. She leaned back against the seat pulling her phone from her pocket and she opened her new text.

_"Love you girl you can do it! Dom wont be angry, I'm here for you! Love Mia"_

Mia and Letty had been best friends since they were 8 years old and she had been the first person Letty had ran to when she found out she was pregnant. Before she could reply Dom came running out towards her and they headed towards Dom's car. They peeled out of the parking lot and down towards Echo Park where Dom lived. Letty shivered as the cold night air hit her skin, she was terrified for what Dom was going to say.

"You okay you seem out?" Dom mused rubbing her hand as they pulled into the driveway. Letty nodded and hopped out of the car and started her way towards the front door. Dom ran up behind her grabbing her and hauling her into his arms.

"Come on Let talk to me" He begged noticing the pain her eyes, Letty was never this quiet.

"Upstairs kay?"

Dom nodded and followed her up the stairs and into his bedroom. Maybe she was tired of him already it had been a year and they were pretty young. His stomach rolled as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"What is it baby just tell me"

Letty leaned into him tears soaking into his V neck shirt as she clung to him. She knew the minute the words left his mouth he would be gone and she would be left alone to deal with this. Dom gripped Letty's hand in his leaning his forehead against hers so she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant Dom" She croaked, he froze beside her and she pulled away and headed for the door. He lunged towards her pulling her back towards the bed.

"Where you goin!?"

"I know you don't want anything to do with us Dom it's alright I'll go" She mumbled glaring at the knots in the wood floor.

"Are you sure? Like you went to a doc and shit?" He asked warily. She nodded against his chest sobs pulling at her throat.

"Yeah I'm 6 weeks"

"Holy shit, pops gonna kill me" He groaned leaning back against the headboard, pulling Letty against his chest.

"I'm sorry Dom"

"It'll be okay baby" He whispered.

"_Please_ don't use the word baby right now" She groaned. He chuckled against her neck as he pressed his lips to her jaw.

"The fuck are we gonna do" She whined pushing him back gently.

"Before or after our parents kill us?" He teased rubbing circles into her thigh.

"This isn't funny Dominic how can you joke right now?!"

"We can handle it Let"

"Even a baby?"

"Just imagine me and you in a little person" He grinned pressing his hands gently to her stomach.

"Great Satan itself we both know we were hell on two feet growing up. We're going to pay for it now"

"We should tell Mom and Pop tonight at supper"

_3 hours later_

Dom and Letty sat at the end of the large wooden table nervously moving their food from one side of the plate to the other. Anthony Toretto better known as Tony watched his children closely noticing the anxiety between the three, even Mia was glancing back and forth between Dominic and himself.

"Alright what gives what the hell did you two do?"

Dom glanced over at Letty who chewed her lip nervously she nodded weakly before glancing up at Mia. Dom cleared his throat nervously, they weren't finished high school they had no money needless to say his dad was going to blow.

"Letty's pregnant Pop"

Maria dropped her fork gasping as the weight of her son's words sunk in. Tony clenched his fists as he felt his blood begin a slow boil.

"How stupid can you two be!? Your kids how do you plan on going to school, working and raising a child Dominic?"

"I'll handle it Pop I made this now I'm going to do what's right"

"We'll help you don't listen to your father, I'm proud of you both for stepping up and doing the right thing" Maria murmured walking over to hug Letty and Dom. Tony met Dom's gaze his lips mashed into a firm line.

"I assume you already know of this Mia Nicole?" Tony murmured eyes fixed on his daughter.

"I did"

"So what's the plan you two" Tony growled leaning back in his chair arms crossed across his chest waiting expectantly.

Dom glanced over at Letty who hadn't said a word the entire time, he leaned across and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Work and save up get what we need and then Letty can stay home with the baby"

"What about school Letty?"

Letty glanced up at Tony eyes watery, "I can test out early I've been looking into it"

"Alright everyone go up to bed, we all need a break from each other" Tony muttered sliding his chair back and stomping out of the kitchen. Dom took Letty's hand as they made there way upstairs.

"That wasn't so bad" Dom mused kicking off his sneakers.

"Your dad is pissed" She murmured slipping on her shorts and tank.

"He'll get over it" He chuckled pulling her against his chest as they laid down.

"I love you" She whispered squeezing his handle gently.

"I love you both, goodnight babies"

_Poor Letty in the next chapter, highschool drama coming your way!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who have reviewed feel free to suggest things or let me know what you'd like to see! Thanks for the support!_

Letty slammed her locker shut swinging her bag onto her back, she had one class left and then she could go home and crawl into bed. Her stomach rolled as she walked towards Science the only class her and Dom shared. Morning sickness had taken over within the past several weeks and it took all she had to make it through the day. She tensed as she walked through the classroom door, Dom was sat at his desk with Michelle Tran sat in his lap running her hands up and down his thigh. Dom happened to glance up and his jaw dropped at Letty's sudden appearance, he shoved Michelle off his lap and scrambled up towards Letty who pushed him back and stalked over to her desk.

"Baby listen I know how that looked..."

"Save it" Letty growled effectively cutting him off.

Just as Dom was about to speak again the teacher walked in and he was forced to retreat back to his desk. He texted Letty noticing she had her phone out texting someone else and grew increasingly irritated at her lack of reply.

_Come on talk to me - D_

_No - L_

Dom looked up at Letty to see her chewing her lip as her fingers played with the zipper on her sweater. She was more upset then hurt guilt coursed through him as he hit reply once more.

_I know how shitty that looked baby I'm sorry I love you - D_

_Sure - L_

Dom left Letty alone to stew for the remainder of the class knowing pushing her buttons wasn't going to help. Finally 10 minutes before the bell he felt his phone pulse against his leg.

_My ultrasounds today, that is if your still coming - L_

_Don't do that you know I wouldn't miss it - D_

_Okay - L_

The bell rang for dismissal and Letty rushed off to her locker shoving her things away so she could beat the rush. Dom quickly dropped his things off and headed out towards the car to wait for Letty. She made her way to the car dropping into the passenger seat, still very upset with Dom. He reached between them pulling her into his lap before pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry, I love you" He murmured resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't pull that shit again" She growled leaning in to bite his chin. He chuckled pressing his lips to her forehead before running his hands across her stomach.

"I love you both" He said seriously rubbing circles against her. Letty met his gaze and shivered at the sincerity of his words. Dom lifted her back into her seat and started the car as they headed towards the clinic. The drive was quiet as both were lost in their thoughts. Dom wondered what the baby would be he wanted a boy, someone he could teach all his tricks to but the idea of a little Letty made him grin.

"Nervous?" Dom rumbled gripping Letty's hand in his as they walked into the clinic. Letty nodded glancing around to the people in the waiting room for anyone they knew. They hadn't told very many people about the baby yet.

"Leticia Ortiz?"

They walked back to a small room where Letty was told to put on a gown. Dom helped her into it and sat down on the chair beside her as the doctor walked in.

"So are we finding out the sex today?" The doctor grinned up at Letty as he spread the cold gel across her stomach. Letty looked up at Dom who grinned and nodded excitedly this was the best part.

"Isn't it too early?" Letty murmured watching the screen.

"You're about 16 weeks along so we should be able to tell"

Dom's eyes grew wide as he took in the image on the screen, their baby this was real. Letty gasped as her eyes began to water at the sight of their little one.

"It _looks_ like a baby" Dom mused leaning in towards the screen. The doctor smirked and shook his head pausing his movements.

"So are we finding out what's there?"

Letty and Dom both nodded looking closer at the screen as the doctor moved the wand over Letty's belly.

"Congrats it's a baby girl"

After getting cleaned up and redressed they went for a drive before heading home. Dom pulled the car up at the beach and they headed towards the shore line.

"So it's a girl" Letty whispered sat against Dom's chest in the sand.

"_Our_ baby girl" He mused rubbing his hands over Letty's stomach.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a daughter"

"I hope she looks like you"

Letty glared up at Dom smacking him lightly across the chest.

"That's child abuse" She laughed.

Dom shook his head tilting Letty's chin capturing her in a deep kiss.

"You're beautiful and so is she"

They sat like that watching the waves until the sun began to fade and Dom's stomach began to growl.

"You gonna phone your parents and tell them?" Dom murmured feeling Letty tense against him. She hadn't seen her parents in two years they moved to Florida and Letty stayed behind refusing to go.

"Nah maybe once she's born, I don't want them trying to separate us"

Dom nodded lifting her up as they began walking back towards the car. They drove home and walked into the house just as supper was about to begin. Tony raised his eyebrows but said nothing as the two sat down at the table.

"Since you're late Dominic you can say grace" He rumbled sitting up straight eyes fixed on his son. Dom nodded his head bowing it and gripping tight to Mia and Letty.

"Dear heavenly father we thank you for this food you have blessed us with and for family. I also want to thank you for bringing Letty into my life and please watch over our baby girl and keep her safe. Amen"

Mia beamed up at them from across the table, "You're having a girl!?" She squealed.

Letty laughed lightly as Dom threw his arm around her resting his hand against her stomach.

"Yup it's a girl"

Maria and Mia took turns hugging the couple before they sat down and finished up their meal. Mia and Letty stayed in the kitchen with Maria cleaning things up while Dom and Tony headed out to the garage to work on the Charger.

"Hand me that ratchet son" Tony muttered from the engine bay of the car. Dom passed over the tool silently to busy in his own thoughts.

"So gonna have a little girl are ya" Tony asked glancing up at Dom.

"Yeah"

"Nervous?"

"Terrified" Dom admitted sliding down onto the garage floor back pressed against the wall. Tony chuckled sitting down beside his son slapping him on the back of the head.

"Girl's are hard son I'll tell you from experience, but there's nothing like hearing that tiny little voice scream "Daddy" "

"You gonna accept our daughter Pop? Don't seem to thrilled about this" Dom motioned towards the house a frown set on his face. Tony eyed his son carefully thinking his words over, Dom was manning up and taking care of Letty and preparing for the baby but he just wished he didn't have to.

"I don't wish anything against my future grand daughter just wish you would have waited"

Dom smiled slightly, he understood where his old man was coming from but he couldn't imagine life without the baby now.

"Everything happens for a reason right? Don't turn your back on family?"

"Come on let me show you something" Tony murmured walking towards the car and opening the door. "Let's go for a ride"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this story as well! Please suggest anything you'd like to see!_

"Where we goin?" Dom asked glancing out the window as the Charger rumbled down a small dirt road. Tony looked over at Dom and shook his head, "You'll see" The car stopped just in front of a small cemetery, Dom looked over confused at his father.

"This isn't Great grandma's plot pop?"

Tony shook his head and motioned for Dom to follow him, they walked to the back of the field to a small gravestone.

_Daniel James Toretto 3rd_

_January 1985 - February 1985_

"This would be your big brother" Tony sighed crouching down to brush the dirt and leaves from the small headstone. Dom crouched down beside his father running his fingers over the words.

"I don't understand pop"

"Your mother and I were 18 when she became pregnant with Daniel, we were scared shitless but I was determined to do right and be the man I needed to be for them both. Everything was good I got a house, the nursery, hell even had a little savings and then your mom gave birth. I was at work barely an hour when she phoned me screaming that the baby wasn't breathing, we called 911 but it was too late he was already gone"

Dom glanced over at his father and noticed the small tear that ran down his cheek. He was shocked he never knew about Daniel they never told him or Mia.

"Why now pop? You trying to scare me?" Dom growled, the idea of something happening to the baby made his heart slam against his chest.

"No son, what I'm saying is I have _nothing_ against Letty or my future grand daughter. It's just hard for me and your mom, it's a reminder I guess of your brother. We tried so hard to keep it buried and bottled up and when you announced Letty's pregnancy it all come rushing back."

Dom nodded, he couldn't imagine loosing the baby how fucked up and hurt his parents must have been. He glanced over at the birthday, it was only 9 months prior to his.

"Pop we were only 9 months apart?"

Tony smiled sadly up at his son nodding his head, "Yup 9 months after Daniel was born you came into our lives. I think your the only reason me and your mother's marriage survived" He admitted.

"I'm sorry Pop"

"Don't be I just wanted you to understand my reservation about you becoming a father so early. It's a learning curve of a life time Dominic, your going to be responsible for a life. Instead of partying all night you'll be up for feedings and changes. But the bad comes with the good, the first time you hold that little girl in your arms everything will change. Even from holding you to holding Mia it was different. She's your little girl so innocent so sweet, it's like nothing I've ever experienced. She'll be able to do no wrong in your eyes."

Dom couldn't help but grin at the idea of finally holding their little girl in his arms. Letty was already 4 months along and was beginning to show her baby bump. Tony pulled Dom into a hug smacking his lightly on the head.

"I love you son, I may not say it but I do"

"Love you to pop"

"Now come on enough of this mushy shit"

Dom laughed and followed his father back to the Charger, he appreciated what his father had just done for him. It finally made things make sense, he couldn't wait to get home and hold Letty and the baby in his arms. When the two got home they found Letty, Mia and Maria sat around the kitchen table with a baby name book sat in the middle. Letty grinned when Dom walked in the room placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I told them if they could guess the name I'd tell them but so far so good" She winked, the had decided to keep the babies name a secret until she was born. Dom grinned and pulled Letty up tugging on her arm gently.

"Come on upstairs I wanna hold my girls"

The laid of the bed for what felt like only minutes but was really a few hours. Dom captured Letty's lips running his tongue across her bottom lip before tugging it gently with his teeth. Letty moaned grinding her hips against his leg, Dom pulled back staring into her eyes.

"I need you" She whispered.

"You ready for me Let?" Dom whispered as he removed the last article of clothing between them.

"Yeah" She moaned as he made a trail of kisses from her ear down to her breasts.

He positioned himself and worked his way in slowly, Letty let out a loud moan clutching her pillow to her face.

"I wanna hear what I do to you" He growled snatching the pillow from her grip.

"Shit" Letty hissed as Dom picked up the pace of his movements, slamming into her at a gruesome speed.

"Fuck I think I'm gonna cum"

"Not yet" Dom pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach before easing his way back into her. He fisted her hair pulling her back so he could nip at her throat.

"I make you feel good baby?" He whispered in her ear, laughing lightly as her body began to shake around him.

"Shit, uh, Dom!"

"Fuck" Dom gritted through his teeth as she clenched around him, he picked up his pace slamming into her searching for his own release.

"Shit Let" He grunted releasing inside of her before collapsing beside her on the bed.

"Shit we forgot the condom" Letty hissed sitting up right in bed. Dom chuckled poking a finger into her swollen belly, Letty looked down before blushing slightly.

"Right" She giggled, Dom pulled her against his chest as his hands rubbed circles into her stomach.

"I had an older brother" He mused, Letty looked up at him confused. "Pop showed me his gravestone today, he only lived a month. That's why pop's so worried about us."

"That's horrible" Letty whispered squeezing herself closer to Dom. He pressed his lips against her hair rubbing her stomach once more.

"I'll do anything to protect my girls, I love you both"

"We love you to, I can't believe we're gonna have a baby" She whispered meeting his gaze.

"She's going to be beautiful just like her momma" He murmured pulling Letty against his chest as they settled into their bed.

"Goodnight Dom'

"Goodnight Let"

_What do you guys think? Mama Ortiz comes for a visit to find a very pregnant Letty?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Love your reviews guys keep em coming! And remember Letty's parents have been in Florida for the past two years!_

Dom leaned against the kitchen counter watching as Mia, Maria and Letty wandered around the kitchen cooking Sunday breakfast. Letty was just shy of 6 months pregnant and her baby bump was well known to everyone now. She flipped the pancakes stopping to smirk up at him, he was impatient for the baby to come.

"Stop staring Papa, your gonna drool on the food" She teased poking him in the ribs.

"Can't help it, you're beautiful" He grinned back, her hair was down in ringlets and her loose fit tank top now fit snugly around her stomach. Letty shook her head rolling her eyes, she was a whale.

"I'm like 200 pounds Dom that is _not_ beautiful" She muttered flipping the eggs in the frying pan.

"Most pregnant woman would kill for a figure like yours" Maria said pointing to Letty's small frame.

"I guess" She relented crawling into Dom's lap at the kitchen table, his hand crept under her shirt and splayed across her stomach. "What is it with you and my stomach?" She sighed heavily leaning her forehead against his.

"My daughters in there, I can't get over that" He murmured. "I can't wait to hold her"

"Yeah well I can" Letty muttered glaring down at him.

"It wont be that bad"

"Spoken like a true man" Maria chuckled sipping on her coffee and Tony laughed beside her "Your both going to hurt..._a lot_."

"I don't know if I can do it" Letty admitted playing with Dom's fingers nervously. Maria reached over patting her hand gently.

"The entire time you'll want to quit and think you can't take it, but then the end comes and the nurses puts that little baby in your arms and suddenly it was all so worth it."

"Your mother all but divorced me when she had you" Tony grumbled pointing at Dom.

"It was _your_ fault, you did that to me" She huffed shoving his shoulder.

"Alright let's not get into _that_ conversation" Mia whined holding her hands over her ears dramatically.

"Alright clean this mess up and we'll head down to the track" Tony rumbled pushing back his chair and heading for the garage. Dom held Letty tighter against him pressing his lips to her throat.

"I love you" He murmured.

"I love you" She paused cutting a glance down at him. "I'm excited to" She whispered shyly. He grinned rubbing a circle into her swollen belly "Our baby girl"

"Dominic come give me a hand" Tony roared from the garage, Dom sighed giving Letty a chaste kiss and headed off towards the garage. He rounded the corner coming face to face with a woman he hadn't seen in almost two years.

"Mrs Ortiz?" He blanched.

"Dominic, where's Leticia?" She murmured with a glare.

"Uh"

"She's in the house Lena" Tony murmured "We need to have a talk though"

"She's pregnant isn't she, the rumours are true" She hissed balling her fists at her sides. "You did this you got my baby pregnant" She screamed grabbing Dom by the shirt and dragging him towards her.

"Mami stop!"

They all froze glancing at Letty coming down the stairs into the garage. She stepped between Dom and her mother with a glare matching her mothers.

"Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?! (How could you be so stupid)" Lena hissed gripping Letty by the arm.

"No eres parte de mi vida ahora esto no te concierne (You aren't a part of my life now this doesn't concern you)"

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a ir a traer este error en el mundo? No eres listo! (So what your just going to bring this mistake into the world? You aren't ready!)"

Letty slapped Lena the sound ringing through the entire garage, Dom reached out bringing her against him.

"Calm down it's not good for the baby" He whispered in her ear. She nodded firmly eyes still burning into her mother.

"I don't care what you call me but do not call my daughter a mistake" She growled.

"You're just a baby mija" Lena begged reaching for Letty's hands. Letty flinched away from her mother leaning back against Dom for support.

"If you want to be a part of mine and your grand daughters life fine, if not there's the door Mami." Letty replied evenly.

"You're just a baby" Lena repeated eyes full of tears.

"I got to grow up sometime Mami, this baby is coming and we're prepared to do what we have to do." Letty murmured gazing up at Dom as he linked his hand with hers. Lena glanced between the two of them eyes finally settling on Dom.

"You better not run off and leave my baby a single mother" She said pushing her finger into Dom's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Mami" Letty whispered eyes now full of tears. Lena pulled her against her chest pressing her lips into her hair.

"I love you mija I just want what's best, and I don't mean my grand daughter is a mistake just having her so early"

"Sorry for slapping you" Letty grumbled a blush slowly creeping it's way across her cheeks.

"Just the Dominican coming out of you my dear"

"Why don't you two go sit in the living room and catch up, the rest of us will get things packed" Tony murmured guiding Letty towards the door into the garage.

"So..tell me what's been happening mija" Lena mused taking in her daughters swollen belly as she sat across from her on the couch.

Letty shrugged dismissively "Up until I got pregnant not a whole lot"

"Were you scared?"

"I still am" Letty admitted.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lena asked quietly.

"No we're probably not, but is anyone ever _ready_ to have a kid?"

"I wanted a better life for you.."

"She'll have a good life" Dom rumbled from behind sliding next to Letty on the couch. Letty leaned into him glancing up at her mother.

"I want to know my grand daughter" Lena said firmly.

"If you can manage to be supportive and not judgemental you can see her as much as you'd like mami"

Lena smiled feeling her body finally relax after a week of stress, maybe Letty was okay after all.

"I think I can handle that"

Dom and Letty stood on the front porch waving as Lena's taxi drove off to the airport.

"Why only one day?" Dom asked confusion layered in his voice.

"Wants to go get Papi and bring him down find a house and move back. Figures she's in a rush, only got 3 months." Letty laughed.

Dom glanced up at the sky as the sun began to slowly fade off. "So much for the races eh?" He chuckled.

"Sorry baby I had no idea she was coming"

"I'm glad she did"

"Yeah me to"

Letty glanced sideways at Dom biting her lip nervously. He pulled her against his chest running his hands up and down her arms.

"Three months is a long time, I don't know if I can wait" She confessed pressing her head into her hands.

"Thought you didn't want it to happen soon?" Dom laughed. She looked up at him eyes darken then normal and to anyone but Dom it would be unnoticeable. He knew better though he could tell she was emotional.

"I wanna hold her, see her face get to see her personality grow."

"Gonna be one hell of a kid"

"I hope we can handle it"

"As long as we're together we'll be good. She'll be the luckiest little girl in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

_Love the reviews guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but heres hoping for a couple before the weekend!_

It was around 7 am that morning when Letty heard the knock she had been waiting all night for. She swung the front door open a grin spreading across her face, lunging into her fathers open arms.

"You look beautiful mija" Joaquin murmured pulling his daughter tight against his chest. Two year was too long she had changed so much, but the most notable was her swollen belly. In just one short month his little granddaughter would be here.

"I missed you Papi" Letty sighed into his chest clutching his shirt in her fists. Dom stood back leaned against the wall allowing them to have their moment.

"I can guarantee I missed you much more, how is my grand daughter?"

"Getting big, one more month" Letty grinned rubbing her hand across her stomach as the baby kicked beneath her skin. Joaquin joined his hand in Letty's smiling at the sharp kick his hand received.

"Strong little one, so Dominic knocking up my daughter at 17 huh?

"Well..uuhhh see the thing is" Dom stammered taking in Joaquin's dark glare. Joaquin chuckled slapping Dom lightly on the head.

"Relax Dominic, I may not like the idea of my baby girl a teenaged mother but that child is on it's way either way. So all I ask is that you take care of those girls love them unconditionally. Which reminds me I am severely sorry for your mothers impromptu visit, she took off from the house while I was at work. Must have had this planned or something." He sighed heavily resting against the back of the couch.

"She doesn't seem much better Papi" Letty whispered tucking herself into Dom's lap in the chair across from her father. Joaquin rubbed his temples roughly, "In all honesty she's not mija, that treatment center didn't do much for her."

"Then why move 12 states away?" Dom muttered.

"It was supposed to be a state of the art institute if all places could help Lena that was it. Plus I didn't want Leticia near Lena the way she was so...unstable. Those drugs seem to have a harder hold on your mother then I originally anticipated."

"How did she find out about the baby?"

"One of her friends works at the coffee shop across from the clinic I assume you go to. She phoned your mother freaking out about you being pregnant and I tried to assure your mother it wasn't you but she didn't buy it."

"I'm sorry Papi I should have told you" Letty mumbled eyes cast down on the floor beneath her. Joaquin reached over gently lifting her chin until her eyes met his.

"Don't be sorry mija we left you here barely 15 years old, thank god for Tony and Maria or I don't know what I would have done. I understand your reservations about telling us, your mother wanted you on the first plane pregnant or not."

Letty grimaced remembering all the nights she'd find her mom passed out from the drugs. The scabbed and scared needle points in her arms, and the dead look to her eyes. It all had happened so fast one minute she was the Mami she had remembered beautiful dark soft hair, her bright smile and brown eyes. Always taking care of her and being with her, and then her smile faded and her eyes went dark and cold. Letty had heard rumours that her Mami wasn't really at work but out partying but she refused to believe them until she came home one night and found her passed out in her own vomit. She loved her mother but she wasn't sure she even wanted her around the baby.

"Alright enough of the heavy stuff I want to enjoy my time here. I've left your mother with the center so I can relax for a few days. Enjoy your day at school" He pressed his lips to Letty's forehead and patted Dom on the back before taking the stairs out to the garage.

"I don't wanna go" Letty groaned against Dom's neck, school was a nightmare everyone pointed, stared and whispered.

"I know baby"

"Why can't I home school now? What's the difference?"

"You know why your already more then half way done this semester it'd be a waste to start all over."

"Stop making sense" She muttered face pressed against his chest. Dom stood up lifting her onto her feet grabbing both their backpacks.

"Do you have practice today?"

"Yeah till 8 so you should probably take the Silvia"

Letty leaned against the hood of the car held down fiddling with the strap of her backpack. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his lips gently against hers.

"Hey don't do that"

"I hate it there Dom, they make every single day hell and I can't do shit without risking our daughters life"

"What can I do" He pleaded noticing the tears pool in her eyes, he knew she hated school but there wasn't much either of them could do. Letty shook his hands off biting back her emotions once more.

"I'm okay let's get going" She put on her best smile as she fumbled with her keys. Dom snagged the keys from her hand and pulled her towards his car.

"Dom I need my car to get to school"

"No school today, we need to talk" He murmured shoving their bags into the back and sliding into the seat. Letty quietly got into the car noticing the muscles in his arms tense and taunt. They drove for what felt like hours before Dom turned into an old parking lot. He turned off the engine and turned towards her.

"You gotta let me in Let"

"I'm fine Dom really"

"No your not" He growled in frustration "I can see it in your eyes what is it Let? Come on baby tell me. We're about to have a child I don't want to see you like this."

"I can't" She croaked.

"Why?!" He roared.

"Because you'd leave okay? Just leave me be Dom" She cried hauling the door open and taking off towards the beach. He jogged after her pulling her into his arms as she fought against him.

"I will _never_ leave you"

"You will!"

"Why what could possibly make me want to leave you!?"

"I don't know if I want to keep this baby!"

_Dun Dun Dun! Letty's gettin cold feet!_


	6. Chapter 6

_As promised a Thursday update! Feel free to suggest any ideas for the story guys and keep on reviewing. This is about to get...twisted! Thank you Gabby for the suggestion and research for this chapter! I think this will add so much!_

Dom hands dropped to his sides as shock coursed through him, she didn't just say that she couldn't have.

"Letty what did you just say?"

"I don't know if I want to keep the baby" She whispered shrinking back against a large rock on the shoreline. She was terrified no she was beyond terrified, her own mother was a harsh look into the future. She wouldn't do that to her daughter, she couldn't.

"Baby talk to me, why are you feeling this way? It's okay to be scared I'm scared to but I'm here and I love you" Dom pleaded the pain in his eyes made Letty regret her words almost instantly.

"It's more then being scared Dom, what if the best thing for our daughter is someone else taking her."

Dom shook his head angrily, he wanted to raise their child together. He knew they could do it, it would just take work.

"No let she belongs with us we're her _parents"_

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Letty hissed aggressively rubbing her temples.

"What that you want to give up our kid? Yeah Let got that loud and clear"

"Dom don't"

"I want to know my daughter Letty"

"Just take me home Dominic" She sighed stalking past him to get into the car. He followed her throwing the car in gear and speeding away. They drove in tense silence, neither giving in never saying a word. Joaquin and Tony sat on the front steps of the home laughing as the couple pulled up. Letty stormed past both men tears in her eyes and ran up the stairs.

"What the hell Dominic?" Tony growled. Joaquin watched him closely noticing the slump to his posture and the pain in his eyes.

"What happened son?"

"She doesn't wanna keep the baby" Dom mumbled fighting against the emotions that ran through him at the sound of the sentence. Joaquin nodded standing up and patting Dom on the back.

"I'll go talk to her"

Joaquin climbed the stairs and made his way down the hall to find his daughter curled on their bed.

"Oh mija" He sighed pulling her into his arms as she cried softly. "Why? Why don't you want su hija (your daughter)?"

"I can't do it Papi"

"You can mija you can do anything, is this about Mami's visit?" He asked quietly. Letty sucked in a breath before burying her face in her fathers chest. "Oh Leticia she's very sick but you are not going to become that. I know your childhood wasn't the best but baby you will be a great Mami"

"It's twins" Letty muttered.

"What?" Joaquin's eyes snapped to meet his daughters. Letty chuckled harshly her mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Yeah I went for my scan last week and they found a "hidden" twin. It's twins Papi there's two babies in there" She mused rubbing her stomach. It had almost made sense when the doctor told her, she was big for being 7 1/2 months but she just figured that the baby was big. Her iron was low every time they tested it and no one could ever explain why but the heart beat sounded funny and at first the doctor assured her the baby was just in a funny position but the more he looked the paler he became a second baby hidden this entire time. "They can't even tell me the sex because she's got them so blocked, like she's protecting them.

"Is that even possible Mija?" Joaquin asked quietly holding her close against his chest.

"I didn't think so either but I looked around a bit and it's happened before. One lady didn't find out until she was 8 months pregnant and some people don't even know until they give birth."

"Have you told Dominic?" He asked brushing his lips across her scalp, she was too young for all of this.

"Nah he's going to bail that's half the reason I'm not sure I want to go through with keeping the...babies. What if he decided he's done and bounces? I'm a 17 year old single mother of twins."

"Mija I've seen a lot of families in my life, and I can tell you right now even though that boy may flirt like no one he's committed to you. I don't believe he'll ever leave you or those beautiful children."

"He's right Let"

Letty and Joaquin jumped at the sound of Dom's voice from the doorway. He leaned against the frame eyes blazing as he stared her down.

"How much of that did you hear?" Letty asked quietly.

"Enough" He murmured shifting his weigh from one foot to the other. Joaquin gave Letty a quick kiss before bowing out of the room. Dom knelt in front of Letty his hands pressed against the swell of her stomach as the baby kicked sharply.

"I only feel one kick"

"Yeah I mentioned that but he said the other baby's behind so they'd just kick her not me"

"Two babies" Dom rumbled his heart slamming against his chest. He'd just processed having one daughter but two? Could they even handle that and what if the second baby had health problems from being neglected this whole time. "Fuck"

"Yeah my thought to"

"Kinda late in the game for this"

"I'm still hoping their wrong" Letty whispered her eyes beginning to water once more. Everything kept getting worse, heavier and harder to handle. Dom gazed up at her trying to form the words he knew needed to be said.

"We can do it"

"You don't know that Dom" She croaked.

"I love you and I'll love our children, I know that and that's all I need to know"

"I'm scared you'll leave" Letty whispered eyes locked with his, Dom winced at the desperation laced into her voice. It was his own fault she had so much doubt in him, he had been the one to put it there. He could only think of one way to prove his love for her and the baby..babies. His mouth spoke before his brain stopped him.

"Marry me"

_Okay so I'm thinking maybe have the birth in two more chapters? Opinions? Love ya'll!_


	7. Chapter 7

"You know we can't Dom" Letty murmured eyes still full of unshed tears. Dom pulled her into his arms pressing his lips to her hairline.

"As soon as your 18 I'm marrying you" He promised.

"We're having two babies Dom, I don't think you realise that" Letty whispered her voice cracking.

"We can do it Let, I'm always going to be here for you and our kids. Come on babe don't be so sad, we're gonna have twins. Be excited! It's going to be the longest 5 weeks of my life."

"The doctor said the babies would probably arrive between thirty two and thirty five weeks. Dom that's only two weeks away we don't have anything ready." She cried into his shoulder, panic taking over once more.

Dom groaned rubbing his temples roughly stopping to gaze at his ever panicked girlfriend. He sighed standing them up and taking her hand, "It was supposed to be a surprise" He muttered as he pushed the door open. Inside the nursery was complete with brown painted walls with pink strips and dark wood furniture to match.

"When" Letty gasped, she couldn't recall a time when she'd left Dom alone long enough to do this.

"While you were sleeping" He shrugged "I knew you were stressin and the fumes are bad for the babies so I just did it. It okay though? I can change it babe"

"I love it" Letty pressed herself as close as she could to Dom. He wrapped his arms around her squeezing her gently wishing he could make her believe that everything would be okay.

"We need another name" She whispered earning a chuckle from above her.

"Yeah now we need a boy and a girls name cause we don't know what baby number two is"

"And we have to tell your parents"

"I'm sure your Pops has already told them"

"We need another crib"

"There babies I'm pretty sure they can both fit in that crib" Dom laughed rubbing his hands across Letty's stomach. A sharp kick landed on his palm he grinned down at Letty.

"Tough little girl just like her momma, you be nice to your sister no kickin her" He mused. "Come on Mami let's go downstairs"

Downstairs Joaquin, Tony and Maria sat around the kitchen table each with a cup of coffee in hand. Their chatter came to a stop as Letty and Dom appeared before them.

"Twins?" Tony rumbled eyebrows raised as they entered the room. Dom nodded his head as he sat down pulling Letty into his lap.

"That's a lot of extra work Dominic"

"It's not like I can say yo hold up only one baby right now aight? We'll come back for you in a few years. They're coming Pop ready or not"

"We're all here to support you both, always." Joaquin said as he patted Dom's hand. Tony sighed heavily eyes set at Dom's level. Letty ducked her head into his neck trying to check her emotions. These past few months she cried more then she ever had and over the stupidest things.

"You know I'm here I just wish things were different son you know that"

"I'm gonna love these kids like no one else Pop. Just like I love Let"

"I need to know my future grandchildren's names so I can make their quilts" Maria pointed.

"No way it's going to be a surprise" Dom muttered.

"Dominic Anthony Toretto"

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Then tell me!"

"Jordyn Natalia Toretto" Letty murmured from inside Dom's neck.

"I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut" Dom grumbled sitting back to face her. Letty shrugged dismissively before turning to face Maria.

"Natalia you're Abuela will be so pleased" Joaquin whispered feeling the tears prick at his eyes.

"And for the boy?" Tony grunted.

"We don't know what the twin is Pop" Dom answered returning his fathers glare.

"What's my grandson's name Dominic" Tony growled leaning back in his chair. Dom rolled his eyes his father didn't scare him.

"Ja-Ryah Anthony Toretto at least that's the name we agreed on before we found out the sex"

"You should have two boys named picked out and two girl's names because when we had you I was told at every single ultrasound you were a girl" Maria laughed lightly. Dom groaned rolling his eyes as Letty laughed beside him.

"That explains so much"

"Shut up! Better not be two boys I just painted that shit pink"

"You just want a daddies girl!"

"Yo if it's two boys that means _identical_ you imagine how much fuckin trouble our kids can get into if they're the exact same looking? Shit easy way to pull fast ones on your parents."

Letty blanched beside him "I never thought of that"

"See so this shit better be one of each"

"Dominic watch your mouth" Maria hissed "You're a father now!'

"Shit sorry I mean fuck aaarrgghhh I. Am. Sorry."

"So if it's two boys? Ja-Ryah and what else?"

"I still like Jensen" Letty shrugged "Jensen and Ja-Ryah Toretto"

"Those are bad ass names" Dom agreed causing Maria to roll her eyes.

"Dominic those children have to live the rest of their lives with whatever name you choose for them. Be kind I was nice to you now what about the girls? Jordyn and what?"

"Jayden Sofia"

"What happened to names like John and George?" Tony groaned running his hands through his hair.

"Bad ass kids deserve bad ass names Pop"

"Go to bed both of you get sleep while you can" Joaquin laughed. The two said their goodnights before retiring to their room.

"Can you imagine twin boys? Identical twin boys? Or girls? Shit" Dom murmured the idea of having identical twins never even hit him until now. Letty shivered beside him the idea was scary.

"They're going to be hellions"

"Yup but we'll love them anyway. Oh shit we were supposed to pick up those bottles from that lady Mom worked with today." Dom hissed smacking his palm across his forehead.

"Yeah I don't know if we even need to" Letty replied quickly taking off into the bathroom. Dom followed her in puzzled by her rigid posture.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want em? Shit Letty they're free"

"I don't know if I want them on formula" She sighed leaning against the bathroom counter to look up at him.

"The fuck else are they supposed to eat? Hamburgers?"

"Think it through Dom" Letty laughed turning to brush her teeth. Dom stood behind her thinking hard about the parenting classes they had been taking.

"Oh!"

"See" She teased.

"You wanna breastfeed em?"

"Maybe" Letty whispered shyly the red in her cheeks slowly creeping up.

"Why?"

"It's better for them at least that's what I've been told. I want them to start off right Dom"

Dom grinned scooping Letty up onto the counter and pressing his lips to hers.

"You're such a good mom"

"Tryin to get laid Papa?"

"Maybe" Dom laughed as he carried her into the room and laid her onto the bed. "I'm gonna love you like no other"

_Review if you want some Dotty ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_I love your reviews guys! This chapters going to be short and sweet because the next one is the moment we've been waiting for!_

"Really now?"

"Oh yeah gonna make your world spin Mami" Dom murmured pressing his lips to her throat grinning as she shuddered against him. "S'matter Mami you cold?"

"Shut up and get naked" Letty grunted throwing her yoga pants and tank top onto the floor beside them. Dom made short work of his clothes and crawled in between her feet his hands resting against her stomach.

"My babies" He rumbled.

"Two babies" Letty sighed her heart still sounding from nerves.

Dom shook his head leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss.

"Three"

Letty moaned pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking it gently as his hands roamed across her skin. His hands skimmed across her breasts as he kneaded them roughly.

"Don't make me wait Papi"

"I got you baby" Dom grunted psuhing himself inside her, Letty gasped biting down into the meat of Dom's shoulder.

"Shit Dom don't stop"

"I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you" He whispered quickening his pace.

"Uuuhhh"

"Come on Let come for me"

"Shit Dominic"

"Let go baby" Dom grunted gritting his teeth to hold back. He hissed as Letty came undone around him and slammed into her twice more before his release.

"Fuck I love you" Letty gasped.

"I love you to" Dom murmured laying on his side beside her and pulling her flush against his chest.

"I hope it's two boys" Letty confessed into the darkness, Dom's body shook with laughter.

"That's a recipe for disaster"

"Yeah but imagine how cute they'd be, Ja-Ryah and Jensen Toretto"

"Or Jordyn and Jayden"

"I still want boys"

"I'ma love them either way"

"I can't believe in just a few weeks we're gonna have two tiny babies to care for" Letty croaked her emotions once more over riding her.

"We are stronger together then we are alone" Dom murmured. "Goodnight Let love you night babies daddy loves you"

"I love you all"

_I kknnoowww its way too short but I wanted you to have some dotty before we welcome the twins!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I LOVE your reviews guys! Feel free to input any ideas and I'm hoping to update as often as possible!_

"Dom...Dom...DOM!" Letty hissed clutching her stomach.

"Jesus Letty what" Dom groaned rolling over to face her, his stomach dropped at the sight of her face twisted in pain. "Baby what is it, why the fuck is the bed wet?"

"I think my water broke"

"That aint funny Let don't joke"

"Hospital...now!" She gasped through her teeth.

Dom didn't have to be told twice he threw on his jeans and shirt and gently lifted Letty from the bed and ran her down to the car.

"Dominic?" Tony grumbled from the top of the stairs.

"Letty's in labour Pop call Joaquin and tell everyone to meet us down there I got to go!"

Dom slammed the door his car revving the engine and peeling out of the driveway as he slammed through the gears. They arrived at the hospital in record time.

"I need a doctor" Dom roared setting Letty into the wheelchair the nurse had wheeled over to them.

"I need you to calm down honey, what happened and what's your name?" The nurse asked rubbing Letty's hand gently.

"Letty...I'm having my babies" Letty croaked.

" Okay Letty my names Erika your having twins?"

Dom nodded rushing through the paper work the receptionist had shoved at him earlier.

"Alright Letty I need you to stay calm otherwise your body will put the babies in more danger. How far along are you?"

"34 and a half weeks"

"Okay for twins that's not to bad let's get you up to labour and delivery" Erika murmured glancing down the long hall way.

"Stay here and wait for your dad" Letty rasped clutching her stomach. Dom shook his head there was no way. "Please I'll be okay just bring our family here"

"Alright" Dom caved jogging back to the waiting room around front. Tony, Maria, Lena, Joaquin, Vince and Mia all sat quietly inside of the room. Tony crossed the room to grip his sons arms tightly.

"Everything alright son?"

"I don't know" He croaked.

"I think I can answer some questions" Erika smiled from the doorway.

"How's my daughter?" Joaquin asked his tone even but his eyes blazing.

"She's okay and the babies are fine as well, this is not horrible timing for twins"

"Is she in pain?" Vince asked.

"It's labour Hun it's pretty painful, Leticia is asking for Dominic and Maria. We're preparing her for a C section because the babies aren't faced properly for her to deliver them."

Maria gripped Dom by the arm and hauled him down the hallway towards Letty's room. She stopped just shy of the doorway pausing to look up at her young son.

"Dominic once you walk through that door everything changes. Your old life is done. You're a father now and those babies and Letty need you. I know your scared baby I can see it in your eyes but it will be okay. They're Toretto's."

"I just wanna be a good dad"

"You will be I'll beat you with my spatula if you aren't" She laughed pulling his face close so she could kiss his forehead. "I love you"

"Love you to Ma"

"Now come on I wanna meet my grand babies"

They entered the room together to find Letty curled on her side in her hospital bed. One hand gripped tight to the bed railing and the other hung loosely around her stomach.

"Hey baby" Dom whispered pressing his lips to her forehead.

"We are _never_ having sex again, I hope you enjoyed yourself" She hissed.

"Now that's what a momma likes to hear" Maria chuckled.

"They're taking you in for a C section?" Dom asked playing with her knuckles.

"Yeah...you comin?"

"Course"

"Dominic if you'd like to come in we need you to follow Erika and get the proper dress. Leticia we're going to wheel you into the OR now" The nurse murmured quietly snapping the rails down on Letty's bed and releasing the break.

"Be strong my love" Maria whispered kissing Letty's cheek as they wheeled her away. Dom swallowed roughly eyes stinging as he watched her move further away.

"Come on Dominic" Maria ushered him towards Erika in the next room. "I'll see you in a bit, give kisses to those babies for me"

And then he was alone staring at the pair of scrubs laid out before him. His mouth was dry and his palms were wet. He was going to be a _father_ to not one baby but two. All his walls of strength and steel crumbled around him as he slid on the green uniform and sat himself in the chair he was instructed to wait in.

"We're just about to get started" Erika said as she guided him to the chair sat by Letty's head. The room smelt of rubbing alcohol and cleaner making his stomach turn uneasily. Letty glanced up at him her eyes glazed over as he pressed his lips to hers softly.

"Ready for this Papa?"

"Probably not"

"Alright Leticia if you feel _anything_ I need to know right away" The doctor warned her as she felt pressure against her stomach. Dom gripped her hand tightly as he listened to the doctors murmur back and forth.

"Alright here we go baby number one is a ... girl"

A small wail filled the room and Dom stood up to see the tiny baby being lifted over to the nurses on the sides.

"Go see" Letty whispered.

He stammered his way over to the small bed the nurses had crowded around. Erika grinned up at him sliding over so he could see more clearly. She was beautiful dark hair matted to her head and Letty's caramel skin.

"She's healthy dad go see the arrival of the second"

Dom nodded and sat back down beside Letty as the doctors continued to work on getting the second baby out.

"How is she?"

"Beautiful"

"Okay baby number two is a ... boy!"

The second wail hit the ceiling and Dom's heart leapt he had a son and a daughter. Beside him he felt Letty shake as she began to cry. Erika came up beside them both babies swaddled and laid them in Dom's arms.

"Alright guys I think you should meet your super brave Momma" She chuckled.

"They're beautiful" Letty croaked pressing her lips gently against their tiny faces.

"I can't believe their here" Dom whispered his emotions slowly getting the better of him.

Erika crouched down in front of Dom her eyes warily taking them in.

"I have to take them to the NICU now because due to their premi state they'll have to spend a few days. You both can come visit very soon but we need to clean Momma back up."

Dom nodded eyes fixed on the babies as Erika gently pulled them from his arms. Letty gently pushed his forearm grabbing his attention.

"Go tell everyone tell them their names"

"I wanna stay with you"

"I'm okay Dom"

"Letty.."

"No Dom go tell them please, I'm okay. Go be with the babies"

"I love you" He whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you"

Dom left the room slowly before ripping the scrubs off and heading down towards the waiting room. Their family looked up at him and he couldn't help the grin that spread.

"Well? Mia asked gripping Vince's hand.

"They're beautiful"

"Names" Maria muttered poking his chest.

"Jordyn Natalia and Jensen Anthony"

_I have the next chapter written so if you want it up review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I love your reviews guys and I'm glad everyone's good with the names chosen! _

"They're beautiful" Letty croaked as she gently ran her fingers across the newborns foreheads. A pillow had been placed in her lap and both babies were laid against her chest.

"Definitely Toretto's" Dom grinned tracing his finger across Jordyn's full head of dark hair.

"Hey!"

"There's my grandbabies!" Maria cried as she leaned in to give Letty a kiss on the forehead. Lena stood against the doorway eyes glued to the small infants in her young daughters lap.

"Come on Lena" Joaquin murmured urging her forward.

"Give me a minute" Lena hissed causing Joaquin to raise his hands and cross the room towards his daughter.

"Mija they're beautiful" He said giving her a light kiss and pressing his lips gently to both the babies faces.

"Wanna hold her Papi?" Letty asked lifting Jordyn gently into Joaquin's arms. Jensen was already cradled in Maria's arms.

"Oh, mi hermoso nieto qué dulce que se (oh my beautiful grandchild how sweet you are)" he whispered pressing his lips softly to the crown of her head.

"They're so gorgeous Letty!" Mia gushed gripping her best friend in a tight hug. "How was the delivery?"

"I've got some decent drugs in me" Letty chuckled.

"Atta girl" Vince grinned "Congrats Papa Dom" He said gripping Dom's hand in a firm hand shake.

"Thanks man I can't believe it"

"Lena come here come see your grand daughter" Joaquin murmured bringing the infant closer to Lena.

"No Joaquin I'm okay" Lena shook her head stepping back and out of the room. Letty watched as her mother left the room without even a glance at Jordyn.

"What's with that?" Vince muttered as Dom glared at the doorway.

"I don't know but if she upsets Letty shits gonna fly"

"I'm sorry Leticia your Mami doesn't seem to in such a good mood tonight" Joaquin apologized sliding Jordyn back into Letty's arms.

"It's okay Papi" She whispered running her hand against the babies soft scalp.

"Oh I think someones hungry" Tony rumbled bouncing Jensen gently as he wailed unhappily. Almost on que Jordyn began to fuss against Letty's chest.

"We'll all clear out and let you two be" Maria murmured pressing a kiss to the babies cheeks and Letty's.

"See ya round Dom" Vince muttered patting him on the back.

"Can you hand me that pillow?" Letty asked eyes trained on the babies refusing to meet Dom's gaze.

"Hey" He murmured lifting her chin. "I love you"

"She wouldn't even hold them"

"Don't worry about her Let we'll deal with that later. The babies can feel you upset and shit."

"Yeah your right, can you hold them for a second."

Dom gently pulled both babies against him as Letty got herself set up. He was still amazed that they were here both happy and healthy. Jensen looked more like him his hair was slightly lighter and his face was rounder. Jordyn was Letty's twin dark thick hair and such a small face.

"Alright come here my angels" Letty murmured bringing both babies against her chest.

"Does it hurt" Dom asked as he watched the twins nurse.

"No it just feels...weird"

"Lucky kids"

"Dom" Letty groaned as he winked at her.

"Oh come on you can't tell me once that boy hits 14 he isn't gonna wish he could latch himself onto another one"

"If he thinks about me that way he have serious problems"

"Not yours!"

"Okay change of subject please this is just wrong"

"Alright alright" Dom chuckled looking down at the twins, Jensen was still nursing and Jordyn had drifted off to sleep against Letty's chest.

"If I take her off can you hold her?" Letty asked shifting slightly.

"Yeah okay" Dom murmured gently lifting his daughter against him. She stirred her eyes wide looking up at him. "Hey Princess" He whispered pressing his lips against her forehead. Beside him Letty smiled at the sight of Dom bonding with their daughter.

"I've never felt like this" Dom confessed as he rocked Jordyn.

"I know me either" Letty mused watching as Jensen began to nod off against her.

"I think she's out should I put her in her basinet?" Dom asked gaze flickering between the plastic bed and the small child in his arms.

"Yeah and then come get Jensen he's out to"

"Super powers Mami" Dom teased as he lifted Jensen out of her arms.

"The nurse said when they nurse they feel the warmth and my heartbeat and nod off. So they don't get as full and they'll probably nurse more."

"So less sleep" He asked as he gently laid Jensen in his basinet.

"In a sense yeah" She admitted adjusting her shirt.

"Not upset about that?"

"It's worth it"

"Leticia?" A small voice echoed from the doorway, Lena leaned against the doorframe eyes dark and her expression unreadable.

"I'll go and get some coffee" Dom whispered pressing his lips against hers. "Text me if you need anything, love you"

"Love you"

Lena watched Dom exit the room and slowly made her way over to Letty's bed side.

"So I see your feeling well" Lena muttered.

"Yeah Mami I'm okay and your grand children are fine thanks for asking" Letty snapped feeling her temper get the better of her.

"Don't"

"What do you expect Mami you wouldn't even hold them"

"I don't need to"

"They're your _grand children_"

"I came to say goodbye" Lena said simply.

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't plan on returning...Leticia I don't agree with any of this. Your life could be so much better spent but instead your stuck with diapers and breastfeeding. I can't stand by and watch your life turn out this way...Goodbye mija" Lena murmured standing from her chair and walking out of the room without a second glance.

Letty's heart cracked inside her as she let the tears flow freely. How could her mom do this when she needed her the most? Sobs racked her chest causing her incision to ache at the movement. Beside her Jordyn began to fuss, Letty leaned over pulling the basinets closer to her and lifting the baby to her chest.

"Sshh mija it'll be okay Mami's here" She whispered rocking the baby against her. She repeated those words until Jordyn drifted asleep against her. Those were the words her mom was supposed to be telling her right now. Who was gonna make it okay for her?


	11. Chapter 11

_I am soooooooooooooo sorry you guys! My computer broke so I'm using the one at work on my break temporarily! _

"That didn't take very long" Tony chuckled from the end of the line, Dom sat leaned against the cool cement wall of the hospital.

"I'm in over my head Pop, they're so small."

"Yup you are"

"Pop! Come on say something reassuring" Dom pleaded panic had begun to over take him. He didn't realise how small and fragile newborns were, in his mind he had pictured rambunctious loud toddlers.

"You _are_ in over your head Dominic but everyone who has a child nevermind twins is in over there head at first. Being a parent is a learned trade son, it'll take time."

"Letty doesn't seem to need anytime, she's amazing already" He said quietly.

"She's mom you've got to realise those babies have been a part of her since day one. She carried them inside her that's a bond in itself."

"I just don't want to do them wrong"

"You will but only because you love them and want whats best. Go be with your family Dominic hold those babies. They'll only be little for so long."

The line went quiet and Dom shoved his cellphone back into his pocket before standing up to stretch. He turned towards the hopsital doors to walk back in when Lena came storming down the hall and out to the parking lot.

"Hey Lena everything go ok?" He asked unsure by the dark tint to her eyes and the hard line her lips were pressed into.

"Goodbye Dominic"

She climbed into a small red car and peeled from the parking lot. Dom spun himself around and sprang to the elevator. His skin felt cold at the thought of Letty being upset. He peered into the room to find Letty gently rocking Jordyn back to sleep her hushed words and watery eyes made his chest constrict.

"Oh mija mommies so sorry you'll never know your abuela. It's my fault baby I should have been a better kid and maybe she wouldn't hate you and your brother because of me" Letty whispered her voice cracking. Dom slowly walked into the room and lifted the sleeping infant from her arms and placed her into her basinet.

"Dream of fast cars" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Did you eat?" Letty asked trying to distract Dom from her current state as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened" He murmured sitting down beside her and gripping both her hands.

"She left" Letty shrugged.

"Let" Dom warned.

"She doesn't agree with me keeping the babies, thinks I'm being tied down too young. Wants no part of their lives or mine basically disowned me right here in this very room"

"Do you think that?"

"I did before" She admitted slowly watching Dom's face "But nursing them and holding them I can't not be there for them. I love them so much"

"They are beautiful are you okay though?"

"Yeah I'm used to her" Letty smiled sadly.

"I love you" Dom murmured glancing up to meet Letty's gaze.

"I love you, I didn't realise how much I don't think until I saw how much you loved them"

"Speak of the devils"

"Wah!" Jensen whined from his tiny basinet, Dom lifted him against his chest rocking him gently.

"Well good morning to you to Jensen Anthony" Dom muttered to the wailing infant.

"Come see Mami" Letty cooed hands out stretched towards him. The baby instantly settled against Letty's chest as she ran her fingers across his forehead. Just as Dom went to sit back in his chair Jordyn began to wail from her bed.

"Jensen buddy you woke up your sister" He scolded as he brought Jordyn over to Letty.

"I think there's going to be a lot of that" Letty chuckled.

"I still can't believe we got two babies"

"It's going to be a lot of work"

"They don't look a like" Dom said holding Jordyn next to Jensen.

"No they're not identical"

"But they're twins"

"Fraternal twins Dom they're basically just two siblings born at the same time"

"Oohh you think they're hungry?"

"Nah just missing their Mami" Letty smirked.

"As if they miss their Papi"

"You wish"

"Think we can handle all this? Without screwing em up?"

"Nah but we'll make it"

"Ah what a beautiful family" Joaquin mused as he entered the hospital room. Dom slid from his chair offering it to Joaquin.

"Thank you son, so I hear your mother had a visit"

"Yeah she had some choice words"

"I am so sorry mija" Joaquin whispered.

"It's okay Papi"

"She wants a divorce"

"What's her issue" Dom asked angrily, today was supposed to be one filled with the joy of the arrival of the twins.

"I don't know Dominic I really don't"

"What are we going to do Papi?"

"I don't know Leticia I don't know..."

_What should they do? Lemme know!_


End file.
